Invisible
by Flight-of-Fantasy
Summary: Chloe's been feeling ignored by her friends and family, especially Clark. A visit to the Smallville carnival shows her that, as always in the zany meteorite ridden town, things can only get worse. Clark/Chloe. Part three now up.
1. Chapter One

Title: Invisible  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville related...if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfic...imagine if someone involved with the show did write fanfic...imagine Tom Welling did! Imagine if he wrote a Chloe/Clark story!! Wow...that was a tangent if I ever saw one. Sorry about that.  
Feedback: I'd love it...this is my first Smallville fanfic and I'd love to know what you guys think. This will eventually be a Chloe/Clark shipper, don't you worry your pretty little heads.  
Email: flight_of_fantasy7@hotmail.com  
  
Part One  
  
"Aren't we a little old for the carnival?" Chloe Sullivan asked, shooting her two best friends an annoyed glance.   
  
"Nice try Chloe," Pete Ross said with a grin, "I saw your face light up when you walked in here. Just admit it, you love the carnival as much as the rest of us."  
  
Chloe grinned in spite of herself. Of course she enjoyed the carnival. You'd have to be dead not to enjoy the delicious smells, flashing lights, and children's laughter. And you would have to be blind or insane not to get more than a little thrill at the prospect of grabbing onto Clark Kent's strong frame when hitting a bump on a roller coaster. Chloe was just complaining because it was expected of her, and she didn't expect for a second that her friends would buy her complaints about the carnival.  
  
"I guess it could make an interesting story," Chloe remarked with a shrug, not about to give Pete the satisfaction of admitting he was right, "Beyond the Cotton Candy: The Dirty Underbelly of the American Fairground."  
  
Pete laughed and pointed at a particularly threatening wooden roller coaster. "What do you say Chloe?" he challenged. "Do you want to start your in-depth exposé on the seedy world of carnivals by riding the Wild Beast?"  
  
"I'm game," Chloe said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. Glancing at Clark, she felt her spirits pick up. "Hey Clark, you've been pretty quiet. What do you say? Are you man enough to tame the Wild Beast?"  
  
Clark didn't answer. He was apparently preoccupied with something far off in the distance that Chloe couldn't see.  
  
"Earth to Clark! Come in Clark!" Chloe exclaimed, waving her hands in front of Clark's face, which was burrowed in deep concentration.  
  
When Clark seemed to look straight through her, Chloe shot Pete a hurt and confused look.  
  
Pete shrugged sympathetically and shouted, "Yo Clark, you there?"  
  
This time Clark immediately looked at Pete and grinned. "Yeah Pete, I'm here," he replied as if he hadn't been completely out of it a moment before. "What is it?"  
  
"Chloe just asked if you wanted to go with us on the roller coaster over there, the Wild Beast," Pete told him.  
  
"Really?" Clark replied with surprise.   
  
"Yeah," Chloe replied, a little hurt by the fact that Clark hadn't so much as looked in her direction since they had arrived at the carnival. "So do you want to go on it or not?"  
  
Clark shook his head, still not looking at Chloe. In fact, he had returned his penetrating gaze to the sight in front of him. "Nah," he said, "you two go on with out me. I'm not really in the mood to go on a roller coaster right now."  
  
Chloe sighed loudly. She was annoyed that although it was Clark that had suggested that the three of them go to the carnival, he was obviously too distracted to be any fun.  
  
"What is so damn interesting anyway?" Chloe exclaimed, following Clark's gaze.  
  
And there she was. Lana Lang, looking as perfect and angelic as ever.  
  
"How the heck did Clark see her coming from that far away?" Chloe thought to herself incredulously.  
  
Echoing her thoughts, Pete whispered to her, "Damn, Clark's got some kind of weird radar when it comes to that girl!"  
  
Chloe chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Hi Clark. Pete," Lana said in her characteristically breathy voice.  
  
"Hello!" Chloe exclaimed, waving her hand at Lana in a dramatic fashion.  
  
"Chloe," Lana breathed, "Sorry, I didn't even see you."  
  
"There seems to be a lot of that going around," Chloe muttered under her breath.  
  
"So where's Whitney?" Pete asked Lana, shooting a pointed look at Clark, who of course, completely infatuated with Lana, was oblivious.  
  
"He went with a couple of his buddies to Metropolis to catch the game," Lana replied, "so I'm flying solo tonight."  
  
Chloe groaned. "Of all the luck," she thought disappointedly.  
  
"Speaking of which," Lana said, flashing her sweet smile, "would anybody like to join me on the roller coaster?"  
  
"I would!" Clark immediately exclaimed, a slight blush creeping over his face when he realized that he sounded way too enthusiastic. "I mean, I would like to join you," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh yeah, nice save," Chloe thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't feel like going on a roller coaster right now?" Chloe urged unable to hide her jealously.  
  
Clark didn't respond, in fact, he didn't even acknowledge Chloe at all. He simply nodded at Pete and took Lana by the hand, leading her to the roller coaster.  
  
"Is he mad at me or something?" Chloe asked Pete, watching sadly as Clark and Lana boarded the roller coaster and Lana took the seat next to Clark that should have been Chloe's.   
  
Pete smiled weakly at Chloe. "You know how he gets when Lana's around," he said comfortingly, "he's oblivious to everything and everyone else around him."  
  
Chloe nodded and gestured to the creaky, old roller coaster. "Shall we?" she said to Pete, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.   
  
"We shall," Pete agreed linking arms with Chloe and heading over to the roller coaster.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Wow, for someone who didn't even wanted to go on the ride in the first place, you sure went on enough times!" Pete remarked as Lana and Clark headed towards the bench he and Chloe were sitting on after riding the Wild Beast four times in a row.  
  
Clark grinned sheepishly and replied, "Lana loves roller coasters."  
  
Chloe was unable to suppress a groan. Luckily, no one seemed to hear her.  
  
"So what's next?" Lana asked with a cheerful smile.  
  
Chloe immediately felt bad for being in such a bad mood when Lana was being nothing but sweet. It wasn't Lana's fault that Clark became such a dolt whenever she was around, and it wasn't Lana's fault that Clark had suddenly become oblivious to the fact that Chloe was even there.  
  
"Ooh, the Twirl-A-Whirl!" Chloe exclaimed pointing to hers and Clark's favorite ride.  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed to be a favorite of Lana's as well as she too exclaimed upon seeing the ride.  
  
This time, Clark shot Chloe a quick glance, and then looked back at Lana. "Do you want to go on it?" he asked Lana, much to Chloe's dismay.  
  
Lana looked at Chloe and said, "how about you go on this one with Chloe? I'll catch the next one."  
  
Clark looked at Chloe who, much to her own surprise, shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about me," she said with feigned indifference, "I'll go with Pete."  
  
"Uh, Pete took off," Clark replied pointing at Pete who was getting on the Ferris wheel with a girl from one of his classes.  
  
"Oh," Chloe said dejectedly, "um, I'll just go to that fortune teller's tent then."  
  
"There," Chloe thought, "Clark knows that I hate fortune tellers. Maybe now he'll realize that I'm not having the best time and pay some attention to me!"  
  
No such luck. Clark nodded and grinned brightly at Lana. "Okay Chloe," he said, "have fun. We'll meet you in front of the fortune teller's tent in fifteen minutes."  
  
Chloe stared after Clark and Lana, stunned that he would so easily brush her off. "Why should I be so stunned?" she thought, "he's with the girl he has a huge crush on, as if I wouldn't be just as quick to brush people off to have Clark all to myself!"  
  
Making her way through the crowd, Chloe spotted the fortune teller's tent. She hadn't really planned to go in, but since she was stuck waiting there for fifteen minutes, she decided she might as well check it out for a laugh.   
  
Chloe handed a ticket to the woman in front of the fortune teller's tent and entered the tent. She was greeted with an eerie green glow as she entered the tent, and upon a closer examination of the tent lining, she discovered that it was embroidered with pieces of the meteorite.   
  
"That can't be good," Chloe said aloud.   
  
"Those rocks have power," a male voice with a heavy accent said from behind Chloe.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Chloe muttered, turning around to face the owner of the voice.   
  
A strange skinny man, with dark hair and startling eyes, that seemed to be as green as the meteorite, grinned brightly at Chloe.  
  
"Uh, hey, um you're not exactly Madam Zelda now are you? What happened, did she quit?" Chloe said nervously. When the man said nothing, Chloe continued. "Um, maybe we should just get to you telling me my future."  
  
The man laughed at this and gestured for Chloe to sit down at a table with a crystal ball on it.  
  
The fortune teller sat quietly for a moment, staring at Chloe intently. After a few minutes of his staring and silence, Chloe began to shift uneasily under the man's penetrating gaze.  
  
Finally, the strange man, looked away from Chloe for a second, gazed into his crystal ball and laughed.  
  
Forgetting how uneasy this man made her, Chloe was offended. "Hey!" she said, glaring at the fortune teller. "People generally don't like having someone laugh at their future, no matter how humorous it may be!"  
  
The man smiled and Chloe was immediately reminded why this guy gave her the creeps.   
  
"Where's Clark when you need him?" Chloe thought shooting a desperate look at the entrance to the tent.  
  
"I'm not a fan of predicting what is going to happen in a person's future," the man said, regarding Chloe closely.  
  
"Well then maybe you'd better think of a different line of work, cause I hate to tell you this buddy, but predicting people's futures is in the job description for a fortune teller!" Chloe retorted.  
  
The man chuckled. "Yes, yes," he replied, "but I would rather shape this future than simply predict it."  
  
"Um..." Chloe said, as she started to get up.  
  
"Yes, I think I have just the right thing in mind for you Chloe," the man continued, reaching into a bag beside his chair and pulling something out of it.  
  
"Um, that's quite alright, I think I've gotten my ticket's worth," Chloe said, growing increasingly terrified by the second. "Wait a minute," she said with a start, "how do you know my name?"  
  
The man smiled. "Oh my dear, I know a lot more than just your name. For instance, I know that lately you've been feeling quite invisible to your friends, and parents, and particularly to your friend Clark," the man said pointing what looked like a wand with a piece of the glowing green meteorite on the tip of it.  
  
Chloe tried to deny what the man was saying but the look on her face revealed that he was right.   
  
Staring nervously at the wand in the man's hand, Chloe said, "um, yeah, so what's it to you?"  
  
The man smiled again.  
  
"Does that guy ever stop smiling?" Chloe thought with fright. "I just have to keep backing away from him and I'll soon back my way out of this tent. This is definitely going on the Wall of Weird!"  
  
Whispering something in another language, the fortune teller waved the glowing wand at Chloe and again smiled his creepy grin and said, "Now you are what you feel."  
  
Chloe just stared at him and afraid that this obviously unbalanced man was about to kill her, she took a running leap towards the entrance of the tent and found herself safely outside.  
  
Chloe let out a huge sigh of relief at having escaped the madman and felt even more secure when she saw Clark, Lana and Pete standing a few feet away.  
  
"I told her that we'd meet her in front of the fortune teller's tent in fifteen minutes!" Clark exclaimed frantically. "It's been over an hour and there's still no sign of her!"  
  
"Over an hour?" Chloe thought with surprise. "I wasn't in there with that wacko that long, was I?"  
  
"Um Clark, I'm right here," she assured her friend with a grin. "I had a frightening run-in with the nutcase fortune teller, but I'm fine now."  
  
Clark didn't respond, but continued to shoot frantic glances around the fairground. "Are you sure she wasn't in the fortune teller's tent?" He asked Pete.  
  
"Clark, I checked three times!" Pete exclaimed, "Madam Zelda said no one matching Chloe's description had been in there, which isn't surprising since Chloe HATES fortune tellers!"  
  
"Well, I certainly do now!" Chloe remarked. "But Madam Zelda wasn't there this year, it was some weird smiley guy."  
  
"I know," Clark said running his hands through his hair with frustration. "I should have known something was up as soon as she said that."  
  
"Clark, it's okay, everything's fine!" Chloe exclaimed, shaking Clark's shoulders hard.  
  
Chloe's mouth dropped when Clark didn't even flinch. "What the...?"   
  
"Maybe she went home," Lana suggested breathily, "I mean, we searched the whole place three times and she was nowhere to be found, plus you said that she wasn't having fun anyway, so..."  
  
"Um, not home guys," Chloe shouted frantically, "NOT HOME!!"  
  
Pete nodded. "I think Lana's right Clark," he said, "let's just head over to her house and see if she's there. If I know Chloe, she'll probably be on her third cup of coffee and working on the next story for the Torch."  
  
"Pete, that's not funny! I'm right here! HELLO!!" Chloe yelled, waving her hands in her friends' faces and shoving each of them hard with no response.  
  
"Yeah," Clark agreed with a grin, "she'll probably make fun of us for making such a big deal about this. We might as well go over and let her get started."  
  
"Oh for the love of..." Chloe began, then she noticed the fortune teller's tent out of the corner of her eye. The sign, which previously had simply read 'Your Future', now read 'Madam Zelda Will Tell Your Fortune For One Ticket'. "What the...?"  
  
Then she heard a deep, full laugh coming from in front of the tent. Apparently, she was the only one who heard the laughter or saw the strange, skinny man with his glowing green eyes staring at Chloe, a satisfied grin on his creepy face.   
  
"Now you are what you feel!" the man exclaimed before he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Invisible  
Disclaimer: See Part One  
Feedback: Yes please. Drop me a line: flight_of_fantasy7@hotmail.com  
  
  
Part Two  
  
Chloe trailed behind her friends along the dirt path that lead to her house. "Listen to them," she thought bitterly, "laughing and joking while I am freakin' invisible!"  
  
Chloe was terrified. Her friends couldn't see her, hear her, or even feel her when she touched them. Once they went to her house and realized she wasn't home, they would frantically try to look for her, but what was the use if there was no possible way for them to find her anyway.  
  
"The lights are out," Pete noted as they reached Chloe's house. "It looks like nobody's home."  
  
Chloe sighed.  
  
"Well her dad was leaving tonight for some kind of business trip in Metropolis," Clark told him, "so he'll be gone for two weeks. Chloe probably got bored all alone and went to bed."  
  
"In bed," Chloe thought with a smile, "that would be good. Then maybe this whole ridiculous predicament would be just a nightmare."  
  
"Well let's just check it out," Pete said. "She keeps the spare key under the welcome mat right?"  
  
"Yup," Clark replied.  
  
"I always told dad that was the first place someone would look," Chloe commented, realizing that there was really no need to keep her thoughts to herself since no one could hear her anyway.   
  
"Look Clark," Lana said, pointing to the front door. "There's a note."  
  
"A note?" Chloe said incredulously. "Who put a note on my front door?"  
  
"Read it," Pete said as Clark took it off the door.  
  
"Yeah Clark," Chloe piped in. "Read it."  
  
Clark quickly scanned the note and smiled. Then he read it out loud for the others to hear:  
  
"Hey guys,  
Sorry I ran out on you like that. The smells and noise were starting to get to me so I decided to jet.   
I guess I am too old for the carnival after all. Sorry if I worried you. Anyway, I decided to go   
with my dad to Metropolis, so I'll be back in two weeks. See ya then,  
  
Chloe  
  
  
"Wait up," Chloe said, "I didn't write that note."  
  
"Well I guess there was nothing to worry about," Clark said.   
  
Chloe stared at Clark in amazement. "Yeah cause I'd really just run off without telling anyone and tag along with my dad on a business trip. You gotta love that manure!" she exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Pete was less convinced than Clark that they had overreacted. "I don't know Clark," he said skeptically, "Why wouldn't Chloe tell us she was leaving? I mean, I had my cell phone. She could have just called me."  
  
"Thank you Pete," Chloe said patting her friend gratefully on the back, "At least someone here has some common sense."  
  
"I thought you turned off your phone when we got to the carnival," Clark said, "so that your mom couldn't con you into taking your little sister."  
  
Pete smiled. "Oh yeah," he said. "I'll check and see if Chloe left a voicemail."  
  
"Well she didn't," Chloe said sitting down beside Lana on the porch steps.  
  
"One missed call," Pete said. "Hmm, maybe it's from her."  
  
Pete listened to the voicemail and then grinned brightly.   
  
Chloe groaned. "Oh, don't even say it," she said with exasperation.  
  
"It was from Chloe," Pete answered, unaware of Chloe's hand smacking him on the back of the head. "She said she tried to find us, but when she couldn't she just went home and that her dad asked if she wanted to go to Metropolis with him and she said sure."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Not a good sign," she thought. " Hysteria is taking over."  
  
"So I guess Chloe is okay," Pete said, "I mean that note is in her handwriting and that was definitely her voice on my voicemail."  
  
"Leave it to me to find a fortune teller who cannot only make a person invisible," Chloe said with frustration, "but can also forge notes and imitate voices!"  
  
"Well that settles it," Clark said with his characteristic bright smile.  
  
"You know your smile is annoyingly perfect," Chloe said glaring at him, angry that Clark didn't suspect anything was wrong. "It's like, ooh, look at me. I'm so dreamy."  
  
"So you ready to go?" Clark said, flashing that annoying toothy grin at Lana, who of course was unaffected by its awesome power.  
  
"Sure," Lana said, smiling sweetly, graciously accepting Clark's hand as he helped her up off the porch step.  
  
"Oh Lana, do you want me to carry you home so you don't have to get any dirt on your small, perfect feet?" Chloe said mockingly, rolling her eyes at Clark.   
  
Her current predicament had allowed Chloe the freedom to do or say whatever she liked, and despite her fear that she would never return to normal, she was getting a thrill out of this new found freedom.  
  
Pete and Clark walked Lana home and after chatting for a bit, Clark and Pete said their good-byes and went home.   
  
When Clark got home, he popped into the kitchen to let his parents know he was home and grabbed a soda and some of his mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies before heading to his fortress of solitude. What Clark didn't know, however, was that he was not alone.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Wow, you actually look at stars with that thing," Chloe remarked as she stepped up to Clark's telescope and peered into it as he sat down on a bushel of hay and sipped his cola. "Who would have guessed that this thing wasn't permanently set on Lana Lang's house?"  
  
Still sipping his soda, Clark walked towards the telescope. Chloe quickly jumped out of the way not sure, and not willing to find out, if people could walk through her in her current state.  
  
Clark redirected the telescope and peered into it.   
  
"Oh, I see I spoke too soon," Chloe said as she recognized the goofy look on Clark's face and realized he must be looking at Lana. "You've become quite the peeping Tom you know that don't you?"  
  
Something Clark saw through the telescope apparently gave him quite a start as he gasped and spilt his soda all over the front of his shirt. As Clark backed away and started to helplessly dry himself off, Chloe peeked in the telescope, curious to see what had got Clark all flustered. Chloe had to chuckle at the sight before her. Dancing around her room in a baby tee and the smallest shorts Chloe had ever seen was Lana Lang in all her glory.  
  
"Aw Clark, what's the matter?" Chloe teased, her back to Clark. "Can't handle seeing your crush without her clothes..." Chloe trailed off as she turned around. Chloe's jaw dropped and her heart beat rapidly as she stood only a couple feet away from Clark, who had taken his soda-soaked red shirt off thinking he was alone.  
  
"Oh dear God," Chloe stuttered, her wide eyes taking in Clark's toned, muscular body, "where have you been hiding that body!"  
  
Unable to control herself, Chloe found herself reaching out to trace her fingers across the contours of Clark's hard body. When Clark shivered and drew in a deep breath, Chloe jumped back in embarrassment.  
  
"Clark?" she whispered, thinking that Clark had been reacting to her touch. "Did you feel that?"  
  
When Clark didn't respond, Chloe sighed and sat down. "It figures," Chloe said bitterly, "my first intimate moment with Clark and I'm the only one who felt it."  
  
Chloe sat for a second glaring at her hands as if it was their fault that Clark couldn't feel her. Chloe looked up after she felt a huge gush of wind ruffle her hair. She looked over at Clark, who now had a shirt on and was happily munching on one of his chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Well good," Chloe said feeling less awkward now that Clark was again fully clothed. "At least now I won't be tempted to touch your amazing body. If I stay like this too long, I'm going to become a real pervert."  
  
Chloe sighed as she watched Clark munching on his cookie. She giggled as Clark dropped a huge, gooey chocolate chip on his bright blue top, and then smeared it in an attempt to clean it off.  
  
"Blue top," Chloe said with confusion, "you were wearing a red top. What the hell? I look down for one second and then when I look up you have a shirt on that you didn't have before!"  
  
Seeing that the red, soda-soaked shirt was nowhere to be seen, Chloe dismissed the idea that Clark just happened to have an extra shirt in his fortress of solitude and changed when she wasn't looking.   
  
"There's no way you could have gone into the house and changed!" she exclaimed, her mind reeling with possibilities. "I only looked away for a second!"  
  
Chloe regarded Clark closely and suspiciously. "Is there more to you than meets the eye?" Chloe asked Clark, not expecting him to answer. "For someone who can't even make it to the bus on time, you sure got in and out of the house pretty damn fast!"  
  
Dozens of different theories as to how Clark could have got to the house, changed his shirt, and come back in the time it took Chloe to blink. Maybe Clark was on some kind of drugs that made him have super speed, or like practically everyone else in Smallville, including herself, had been affected by the meteorite and could now run super fast. Maybe Clark had discovered a weird portal thing that allows him to transport himself from the barn to the house in the bat of an eye. Or maybe it wasn't Clark at all...maybe it was a clone!  
  
And then Clark tripped, looking sheepishly around to see if anybody had seen him take a tumble.   
  
"It's the same old Clark," Chloe thought with a smirk.   
  
Chloe laughed at Clark's clumsiness and her own overactive imagination. "Being invisible has sure allowed my paranoia to flourish nicely," she chortled.   
  
"Hmm," Chloe said worriedly, "maybe this spell the wacko smiley guy put on me also causes me to lose time. That's all I need, yet another weird side effect from the stupid carnival! The next thing you know I'll have sprouted wings and will be flying all over Smallville!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A ray of warm sunlight filtered through Clark's fortress waking Chloe from her peaceful slumber.  
  
"I wonder if this stupid invisibility thing has worn off yet," Chloe said aloud as she got up and stretched, her small body tight and sore from sleeping on the floor of Clark's glorified clubhouse.   
  
She had been tempted to join Clark in bed, but she had made it as far as the barn doors before she realized that it was somewhat unethical for her to take advantage of her present situation.  
  
"Damn my morals!" Chloe thought with a chuckle. "I would have loved to have waken up beside Clark."  
  
Chloe grinned as she heard Clark's familiar voice outside of the barn.   
  
"I'll see you guys later," Clark said.  
  
"Ahh!" Chloe exclaimed, hurrying down the ladder. "Don't leave without me Clark!"  
  
Chloe reached the outside of the barn and was happy to find Clark still there, talking to his parents.  
  
"Where are you going son?" Jonathan asked, his arm slung lovingly around his wife's shoulders.  
  
"Going to the Beanery," Clark replied cheerfully.  
  
"Going to the Beanery," Chloe echoed, looking down in dismay at her hay covered legs and trying in vain to brush them off. "I'd like to go to the Beanery."  
  
When Chloe looked up, however, Clark was gone and she was left standing with Jonathan and Martha Kent who didn't seem to find anything remotely strange about the fact that their son had apparently just vanished.  
  
Chloe shot a weary look at the Kents and walked away.  
  
"Either I'm losing time with this invisibility thing," Chloe commented, drudging along the dirt road towards the Beanery, "or something really weird is going on with Clark."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chloe arrived at the Beanery tired and out of breath. She had hurried all the way there, afraid that her newfound tendency to lose time would cause her to lose track of Clark. She was happy to see him sitting with Lex Luthor sipping on a cup of coffee.  
  
There was obvious tension between the two men that Chloe had always thought were good friends. Clark was blathering on about his favorite topic, Lana of course, while Lex seemed utterly disinterested in the subject that, evidently, he usually brought up. Ignoring Clark's lamentations of Lana, Lex was regarding Clark with suspicion and with some sort of ulterior motive expressed clearly on his face.  
  
"Why are you looking at Clark like that?" Chloe asked Lex, regarding him with animosity. "What are you up to Luthor?"  
  
Of course Lex didn't answer. It seems that her friends weren't the only ones who were unable to see her, for Chloe certainly didn't regard Lex as a buddy and he clearly had no idea she was there glaring at him.  
  
"Lex? Are you okay? You seem a little out of it?" Clark asked, concern evident in his stunning eyes.  
  
Chloe shook her head and shot a weary look at Clark. "Wake up Clark!" she exclaimed. "Lex is not worth the concern, he is obviously just as malicious and manipulative as his father. Just look at that suspicious glint in his eyes. He is SO up to something!"  
  
Lex smiled, although Chloe could see that it didn't reach his eyes, and shook his head. "I'm just a little preoccupied," Lex replied vaguely, "some interesting new developments have caused me to reevaluate some things."  
  
"Say what?" Chloe exclaimed, Lex's words making her skin crawl. "How do you manage to make everything you say sound like a threat?"  
  
Clark looked a little uncomfortable for a second, obviously remembering whatever uneasiness that had resulted from the conversation between him and Lex before Chloe had arrived, but then grinned his toothpaste commercial grin.  
  
Chloe smiled back at him. "You know, if I wasn't completely in love with you I'd smack that naïve grin from your pretty face Clark Kent!" she said, unable to believe that Clark would continue to associate with someone who obviously had some ulterior motive concerning him.  
  
"Anyway Clark," Lex said, the earlier hostility out of his voice, "I think I'd better get going. I have some things to do back at Luthor Manor."  
  
Chloe grinned. This was the opportunity she'd been looking for. The chance to figure out the inner-workings of Lex Luthor's undoubtedly twisted mind.   
  
She excitedly hurried out of the door to the coffee shop and anxiously tapped her foot waiting for Lex to come and open his car door. After what seemed like an eternity to Chloe in her excited state, Lex and Clark exited the coffee shop and headed towards Lex's car.   
  
Lex opened the door and turned to Clark, "Can I give you a ride somewhere?" he asked him.  
  
Clark smiled and shook his head. "Thanks anyway Lex," he said, "but I have a few errands to run here in town for my dad."  
  
Without a second thought, Chloe squeezed past Lex as he held his car door open while saying goodbye to Clark and climbed over to the passenger seat and leant back into the soft leather interior.  
  
"Luthor Manor, here I come," Chloe exclaimed giddily as Lex pulled away.  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Invisible  
Disclaimer: See Part One  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who has left feedback for my story, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the next part, it's a long one...I probably could have broken it into two chapters, but I didn't. Oh well, live and learn.  
Spoilers: Rogue  
  
Part Three  
  
As soon as Lex got back to his house, he grabbed a bottle of water and sat at his desk, turning on a television monitor and pressing play on his vcr.  
  
Chloe grinned at him. She still couldn't believe her luck at being given the chance to snoop Lex Luthor's castle undetected. Reporters all over the country would kill to be in her place. She was about to begin her search of Lex's not-so-humble abode when she was struck with curiosity at the intensity with which Lex was watching the tv.  
  
"What is so darn interesting? You watching your soaps or something?" she inquired.  
  
Chloe laughed at the thought and came around behind Lex, peering over his shoulder at the image on the monitor.  
  
"Security tapes?" Chloe asked incredulously, "Wow Lex, I gave you more credit than that. I thought you actually had a life."  
  
Lex continued staring at the screen, a look of deep concentration on his handsome face.  
  
"So what? Your cameras are broken or something? There's a blur on the lens, whoopdey do!" Chloe said, sitting on the edge of Lex's desk, tapping a pen on his bald head.  
  
Lex continued to rewind the tapes and look closely at the image and Chloe could see that the wheels were definitely in motion.  
  
"Well Lex, it's been a blast watching these oh-so-entertaining security tapes with you, but I think I'll start snooping around your private property," Chloe said with a grin.  
  
As Chloe got up to leave, Lex's phone rang and he paused the tape. Almost immediately, Lex began yelling at the person on the other end of the phone. Chloe didn't quite follow what was going on, but it was something to do with a contract that wasn't ironclad or something. All Chloe knew was that she felt sorry for the person on the other end.  
  
"Hmm, Lex is pretty sexy when he's angry," Chloe mused. "Aack, did I just call Lex Luthor sexy? Think unLexy thoughts, think unLexy thoughts...Clark is unLexy and just as sexy!"  
  
Chloe laughed at her own silliness. "UnLexy? What the hell does that mean?" she asked herself aloud. "I'm starting to lose my mind with no one to talk to and it's only day two!"  
  
Chloe decided to leave Lex chewing out the person on the phone and start snooping. Chloe decided to start in Lex's bedroom, figuring she'd get the most personal insight into Lex in there. She headed towards Lex's bedroom grinning brightly. She was quite enjoying the advantages being invisible were presenting her.   
  
She searched through Lex's closet, shelves, and dresser finding nothing of interest. She was about to leave his room when she thought of the one place that she hid her stuff in her bedroom, under the bed. She got down on the floor and peeked under Lex's bed. Sure enough, there was a huge white box under it. She pulled out the box and opened it, her eyes growing wide in shock as she saw it's contents. After a few seconds of shock, Chloe began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
In the box, Lex had every issue of 'Martha Stewart Living' magazine, with pages of interest marked off and everything.  
  
"It's always the quiet ones," she said with a laugh. "I could so use this information to blackmail you Mr. Luthor."  
  
After returning to her previous fit of laughter, Chloe finally managed to calm down and put the box back under the bed. She continued snooping through Lex's bedroom for another few minutes, but found nothing else of interest.  
  
Leaving Lex's bedroom, Chloe began heading towards his library, but saw Lex leaving his office, and hurried towards it instead.  
  
As she passed Lex in the hallway she snorted and chanted "Martha Stewart Living!" at him, wishing she could have seen a reaction from him as he realized that she knew of his strange little obsession.  
  
She hurried into Lex's office and began snooping through his desk, her thoughts turning to the strange way Lex was talking to Clark earlier.   
  
"He was acting like he had something on Clark," she mused aloud, "Having something on Clark...ha, that's like having something on Mother Teresa...it just ain't gonna happen. Clark is as good as they get..."  
  
Chloe stopped as she found a file of interest.  
  
"Hello," she said, with a grin as she read the name on the file. "Let's see what Lex thinks of you dad."  
  
Chloe curiously flipped open the file with her father's name on it. "Plant manager, blah, blah, transferred from Metropolis, yada, yada, good worker...hey what's this about?"  
  
Chloe was surprised and a little nervous at the fact that there was a whole section of the file devoted to her in her father's file, complete with photographs. What disturbed her was that it wasn't just general information like her age and school, but it listed her friends, her classes, and it even referred to her Wall of Weird. Chloe was particularly disturbed when she saw the notation that referred to her mother, which went into detail about her mother's cancer, her treatments, and when and where she died.  
  
"That's a little in depth for an employee file isn't it Lex?" Chloe said aloud, although Lex was still out of the room.  
  
Grabbing a couple other employee files and discovering similar extensive personal information did not put her at ease, however, it made her even more apprehensive.   
  
"He makes sure he has enough information on each of his employees so he knows their weak spots and how to manipulate them," Chloe said angrily. "I knew Clark trusted this guy too easily."  
  
"I just hope he doesn't actually have anything on you Clark," she said worriedly, "he's definitely not a guy you want to mess with."  
  
Lex came back into the room just as Chloe had returned the files to their rightful drawers.   
  
"I can't believe I ever thought you were sexy, you snake!" Chloe yelled at him, slapping him across the face. Lex, of course, did not feel a thing.  
  
Lex sat down at his desk and turned on the television monitor again, staring at it intensely.  
  
"Again with the security tapes!" Chloe exclaimed, exasperated that her snooping session had not led to answers about Lex Luthor, but more questions and bitter implications. "What is so damn interesting Lex?"  
  
Chloe watched the tape with him for a few minutes, staring as intensely as Lex was, hoping to see what he saw.  
  
"Your camera is just busted Lex!" she exclaimed, seeing nothing interesting whatsoever about the tape. "Get over it!"  
  
"L-e-x-," a British voice purred, dragging Lex's name into a grating, three-syllable word. "Are you coming to bed?"  
  
Lex barely acknowledged her, continuing to stare closely at the screen. "In a minute," he said quietly, as the chesty brunette ran her hands over Lex's chest.  
  
"Yuck," Chloe said, rolling her eyes, "I guess that's my cue to leave."  
  
"Well, I can't say it's been fun Lex," Chloe said, whacking the man hard on the back. "Don't keep sitting so close to the tv. You'll go blind."  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chloe had been sitting for most of the morning watching Clark do his chores. She had returned from Lex's house quite late the night before, as Lex lived on the outskirts of town and she had to walk from his house to the Kent's farm, and promptly fell asleep on the Kent's couch. She awoke to find Martha tending to her flowers, Jonathon doing some work on his motorcycle, and Clark doing his chores in the barn. She was currently wondering how she had never noticed the just how amazingly muscular Clark was, when Pete's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Clark!" Pete shouted from outside the barn.  
  
"In here Pete," Clark answered chuckling as Pete sped into the barn looking like the Energizer bunny on speed.  
  
Pete hurried over to Clark, who was watching with amusement as Pete shifted excitedly, clutching something tightly in his hand.  
  
"Did you pull a Chloe, Pete?" Clark asked with a grin.  
  
"Huh?" Pete asked with confusion.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Did you have too much caffeine?" Clark explained gesturing to Pete's hand that was flailing around rapidly.  
  
Pete shook his head. "No!" he yelled a little too loudly. "Well, okay, I may have had a few too many cups of coffee last night when I was doing some research. Come to think of it, I am starting to sound a lot like Chloe."  
  
Both Pete and Clark laughed at this.   
  
Chloe glared at them. "Like that's such a bad thing?" she huffed.  
  
"What were you researching Pete?" Clark asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I came across this article in yesterday's newspaper and it caught my interest," Pete said, smacking a newspaper against Clark's chest. Clark regarded Pete strangely and then began to read the article.  
  
Clark began to read the article aloud:  
  
"Strange Happenings at the Smallville Fair   
  
"Adolescence is a time of irrational insecurities and awkwardness. For three teenage girls from Smallville, however, these insecurities have become a startling reality. A trip to the Smallville carnival resulted in the dramatic transformation of three Smallville High students, Sandy McCrae, Lydia Johnson, and Beth Timmins, all of whom, at different times, returned from the fortune teller's booth virtually unrecognizable. All three girls blame their current state on a shady individual posing as a fortune teller, the man is still unidentified. The Smallville Police Department is currently investigating the strange occurrence, and although no official explanation has been given, unnamed sources have suggested that some sort of hallucinogens may be involved."  
  
  
"Well?" Pete asked, eager for Clark's reaction.  
  
"It sounds a little hard to believe Pete," Clark replied skeptically.  
  
Both Chloe and Pete shook their heads in disgust.  
  
"What are you talking about Clark?" Pete exclaimed. "After all we've seen here in Smallville you can't even accept the possibility that these girls are telling the truth?"  
  
"I'm not saying that it's not possible..."Clark trailed off. "It's just, the article hinted that drugs might have been involved."  
  
"Yeah, if the drugs are the little green glowing kind," Chloe snorted.  
  
"Drugs?" Pete echoed incredulously. "Sandy McCrae always felt fat, now she is. I mean, come on Clark, the girl gained over two hundred pounds over night! How do you explain that?"  
  
"Growth spurt?" Clark offered weakly.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "Lydia Johnson, you know the red head on the cheerleading squad? She was saving up for a nose job because she felt her nose was too big, and now the girl's got a nose that rivals Pinocchio's!" Pete recounted.  
  
Clark shrugged uneasily.  
  
"Beth Timmins, the girl from our science class, you know the shy one with the nervous laugh. I always thought she was kind of cute, I mean sure she's a little spazzy, but..." Pete rambled.  
  
"Pete!" Clark exclaimed with exasperation.  
  
"Sorry Clark," he replied with a sheepish grin. "I guess I really did have too much coffee. Anyway, so Beth always felt too short, and now she's FIVE INCHES TALL! I mean come on Clark, what kind of drug could do all that?"  
  
Clark sighed, a troubled look on his face.  
  
"Come on Clark!" Pete exclaimed. "This is so Wall of Weird material! I'm betting that what happened to those girls can be linked somehow to the meteor fragments."  
  
"I always knew I liked you for a reason!" Chloe said, grinning at Pete.  
  
"You can't be sure this has anything to do with the meteors," Clark argued stubbornly.  
  
"Geez Clark! What's with you today?" Pete asked with annoyance. "Anyway, I didn't just come up with this theory half-heartedly, like I said, I did extensive research."  
  
"What else did you find out?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, this isn't the first time this has happened," Pete told him, reaching into his bag and handing Clark a file filled with old newspaper clippings.  
  
Clark's eyes widened as he flipped through the articles.  
  
"Every year since the meteor shower a few teenagers leave county fairs with their biggest insecurities coming true. Originally it was just the Smallville fair, then these occurrences spread to fairs in the surrounding counties as well," Pete explained as Clark looked up at him in surprise. "The funny thing is that I found half of those articles on Chloe's Wall of Weird. There's just too much stuff up there to keep track of it all."  
  
Chloe groaned. "I've really got to do a semi-annual inventory on that thing."  
  
"So anyway, I think we should go talk to Beth, Lydia, and Sandy, and find out what happened with that fortune teller," Pete said.  
  
"You know this is really Chloe's territory," Clark said uneasily.  
  
"Wuss," Chloe said, shooting Clark an annoyed look.  
  
"Well Chloe's not here is she?" Pete countered.  
  
Clark looked even more crestfallen upon Pete's words.  
  
"What's wrong Clark? Why are you so eager to dismiss this?" Pete asked in frustration.  
  
Clark sighed again, looking at the ground. "I don't know," Clark said truthfully, "I guess I'm just tired of all the damage the meteors have done."  
  
Pete nodded. "I hear you Clark," he agreed, "but we really should consider looking into this. I mean, Chloe went to the fortune teller at the fair."  
  
"What are you saying Pete? Do you think the same thing could have happened to Chloe?" Clark asked with worry, his face showing that he himself thought that might be the case.  
  
"Gee, you think?" Chloe said sarcastically, although she was more than a little happy that Clark seemed worried about her. "That's a step up from being non-existent."  
  
"The thought crossed my mind," Pete said with a nod. "I mean, I thought it was weird when she upped and left the carnival without saying goodbye and decided on the spur of the moment to go with her dad on a business trip, but then we got the note and the phone message and I figured I was just overreacting."  
  
Clark nodded. "But it's not like this happened to everyone who went to the fortune teller, right?" Clark said. "I mean, according to those articles, it is just a handful of people at each fair that are affected."  
  
"Right," Pete agreed. "But Clark man, if something did happen to Chloe, something embarrassing or freaky, then that would explain her sudden decision to go to Metropolis with her dad...you know, to hide away out of sight."  
  
"You got the 'out of sight' part right, Pete my boy," Chloe remarked.  
  
"Okay Pete," Clark said with conviction. "Let's go talk to those girls and see what we can find out. Do you know how to get a hold of them?"  
  
Pete grinned. "I already called and set up an appointment with them," Pete admitted. "We're supposed to be at Lydia's house in half an hour."  
  
Clark gave Pete a small smile. "Way to stay on top of things Pete," he said.  
  
Pete smiled and then packed the newspaper articles into his bag. "You know," Pete mused," Chloe may have her headline after all."  
  
"Her headline?" Clark asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, what was it? Oh yeah: 'Beyond the Cotton Candy: The Dirty Underbelly of the American Fairground'." Pete quoted Chloe.  
  
Chloe sighed looking at Pete. "Yeah, it's not so funny now is it?"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
After getting over the initial shock of seeing Lydia, Sandy and Beth with their strange new appearances, Pete and Clark began to question them about their experiences with the fortune teller.  
  
Chloe sat quietly listening to the stories of the three girls that closely echoed her own. They had gone into see the fortune teller with their biggest insecurities or worries on their minds, and a strange man with glowing green eyes had told them "you are what you feel" and they left the tent in their new found state.  
  
"You are what you feel?" Clark echoed. "That's all he said?"  
  
The three girls nodded.  
  
"Then he pointed a wand with a green stone in it at us," Sandy said.  
  
Clark and Pete looked at each other. The meteor fragments were definitely involved.  
  
"Tell them about the pendant Lydia," a small voice spoke into the microphone that was bigger than she was from her place on the coffee table.  
  
Clark looked at Beth, a mere five inches tall, in amazement. Even though he had been there for over half an hour, Beth's small stature still freaked him out.  
  
"What pendant?" Pete asked.  
  
Lydia reached into her pocket, pulled out a pewter pendant with a strange looking symbol on it, and handed it to Pete.   
  
"After the guy did this to me," she said, pointing to her extremely long nose, "I grabbed at his throat and demanded he turn me back. This came off in the struggle."  
  
Chloe grinned. "Aren't you the feisty one," she remarked, impressed at Lydia's guts.  
  
Pete studied the strange pendant and then handed it to Clark. "What do you think it is?" he asked him.  
  
Clark looked at it and shrugged. "I don't know," he replied, "but hopefully it will give us some answers."  
  
"Not that I don't appreciate your help, but why are you guys so interested in this?" Sandy McCrae asked, almost recognizable to Clark, Chloe and Pete with the two hundred pounds added to her previously average frame.  
  
Pete sighed. "Our friend may also be a victim of this fortune teller guy," he replied.  
  
"We're not positive or anything," Clark quickly added, as if trying to convince himself. "She may have just decided to go out of town with her dad, not necessarily because of something this guy did to her."  
  
"Who was it?" Beth asked quietly from her place on the coffee table.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan," Clark said quietly.  
  
"The editor of the Torch?" Lydia asked with surprise.  
  
Pete and Clark nodded.  
  
"Hmm," Lydia mused, "she doesn't seem like the type to run away."  
  
Sandy nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, "I would think if that guy did something to her she'd be here getting to the bottom of it. She probably just needed a vacation."  
  
"Maybe," Clark replied hopefully.  
  
Pete shook his head. "I don't know," he argued. "I don't have such a good feeling about this."  
  
"Do you know if anything was bothering her. Like any insecurities or hurt feelings that were on her mind that night?" Beth's small voice echoed from the microphone.  
  
Clark shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied.  
  
Pete, on the other hand, was suddenly very interested in his hands.   
  
Chloe blushed and was suddenly extremely glad she was invisible.  
  
"Pete?" Clark asked his friend in surprise. "Do you know what was bothering Chloe that night?"  
  
Pete wouldn't meet Clark's gaze. "I mean, I don't know if this has any bearing on the situation, or whatever, um," Pete stammered.  
  
"Pete?" Clark said more sternly. "If you know something, it's important that you tell me."  
  
"I just don't think she'd want me to tell anybody," Pete said, pulling at a thread on his t-shirt.  
  
"Damn straight," Chloe agreed.  
  
"Pete, come on," Clark prompted, "if something did happen to Chloe, we need to know all the details we can."  
  
Pete nodded. "Well, she was feeling kind of hurt that you weren't paying any attention to her," Pete admitted. "She was hurt that you were too preoccupied with Lana to even know she was there."  
  
"Ohhh," all three of the girls said knowingly.  
  
"What does that mean?" Clark asked looking at each of the girls.  
  
Chloe groaned and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Chloe has a thing for you," Sandy said simply.  
  
"What?" Clark exclaimed. "No, we're just friends. Come on Pete, tell them."  
  
Pete looked around the room frantically for something to keep him from answering Clark.  
  
"Pete?" Clark asked with confusion.  
  
"Yeah," Pete replied quietly, avoiding Clark's questioning gaze.  
  
"Does Chloe have a crush on me?" Clark asked.  
  
"Um, maybe a little one," Pete replied hesitantly.  
  
"Okay, that settles it," Chloe declared with embarrassment. "I have no problem remaining invisible forever."  
  
Clark sat quietly with a look of shock on his face. "I can't believe I never knew," he said, more to himself than to anyone in the room.  
  
"I know man. She was pretty obvious, I thought for sure you'd figure it out but nope you were clueless," Pete rambled, happy to share the secret that he had been burdened with for years.  
  
"Shut up Pete!" Chloe said, punching him on the arm.  
  
Clark showed little sign of hearing Pete though. He was deep in thought. "So what could the guy have done to Chloe?" he asked.  
  
Lydia shrugged. "That's a hard one," she replied. "With an unrequited crush a girl could feel anything from ugly to worthless to invisible."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. "Yes, invisible!" she yelled. "Guys, I'm invisible!"  
  
Pete sighed. "I guess we should go do some more research to try and figure out how to reverse things," he said. "I'm gonna try calling Chloe's cell again and see if she'll tell me what's wrong."  
  
Clark nodded and turned to Lydia. "Is it okay if we take the pendant?" he asked. "You know, to see what we can find out."  
  
Lydia nodded. "Definitely," she replied. "I hope you guys can help return us to normal and I hope that Chloe is okay."  
  
Pete and Clark mumbled thank you and promised the girls that they would keep them informed of whatever they found out.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Clark and Pete walked silently down the path towards their homes, with Chloe slumping behind them.  
  
"It's not like we even found out anything useful," Chloe said aloud. "Except that I have a huge crush on Clark."   
  
Chloe blushed again at the fact that Clark now knew of her feelings for him. When, or if, she was returned to normal, she was going to have a hard time facing her gorgeous best friend anytime soon.  
  
Clark's head shot up, a look of deep concentration on his face.   
  
"Maybe we've got it all wrong about what Chloe was feeling," he said. "I mean, she kept saying how she felt too old for the carnival, maybe that's what happened to her, she turned really old."  
  
Pete gave Clark a skeptic look. "Maybe, but Clark, don't you think her dad would have noticed if she got really old?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Clark conceded, "but wouldn't he notice anything else that could have happened?"  
  
Pete nodded. "You're right Clark," he agreed. "So whatever happened to Chloe, must be something you can't see."  
  
Chloe chuckled. "Um, yeah," she replied. "And when you can't see something it's..." she prodded.  
  
"I wonder what it could be," Clark pondered.  
  
"Argh," Chloe groaned. "Invisible! I'm invisible. Come on guys, follow the trail of logic!"  
  
"I don't know man," Pete replied. "But at least now we have some idea of what was on Chloe's mind."  
  
Clark blushed, then looked guilty.  
  
"Clark," Pete said sternly. "Whatever happen to Chloe, it's not your fault."  
  
"He's right Clark," Chloe said, knowing Clark couldn't hear her. "It's that stupid fortune teller's fault. And those damn meteors!"  
  
"It was because of me," Clark said quietly.  
  
"We don't even know for sure if anything happened to Chloe," Pete argued, "and even if something did happen, and even if it was because of her, uh, feelings for you, that still doesn't make it your fault."  
  
Clark nodded some of the weight obviously lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"You know," Pete continued, "all of this would never have happened if it wasn't for those blasted meteor fragments! I mean, the girls said there was a piece in the wand and the whole tent was lined with the glowing green things. The creepy fortune teller guy probably wouldn't have even been able to do this if it hadn't been for those damn rocks!"  
  
At Pete's comment, the look of guilt returned to Clark's face.  
  
"Geez Clark," Chloe commented, noticing the effect of Pete's statement, "you got to stop feeling responsible for everything. It's not like you had nothing to do with the meteor shower."  
  
Pete, however, didn't notice Clark's reaction to his meteor comment. He was too busy digging in his bag for something.  
  
"Okay Clark," he said as they reached Pete's driveway, "I'm gonna try go in and try getting Chloe on her cell phone again and I'll see if I can find out anything about the mysterious fortune teller from the description the girls gave us. You see what you can find out about the pendant," he said, handing the round, pewter object over to Clark.  
  
Clark nodded. "Let me know if you get in touch with Chloe," he said.  
  
"Will do," Pete said. "I'll call you later man. Bye Clark."  
  
  
Clark gave Pete a distracted wave and continued along the path that led to his home, while Chloe trailed behind him, dejected. She was upset that the meeting with Lydia, Beth and Sandy hadn't been more fruitful and she was downright mortified that Clark now knew about her crush on him.  
  
"Oh well," she said, "nothing I can do about it now. I hope that pendant will give you some answers about my current predicament.  
  
Clark was tossing the strange pendant in his hand nervously, a look of deep worry and concentration on his face. As he headed up his driveway, Clark tripped on a stone and dropped the pendant underneath his dad's pickup truck.  
  
"Oh great Clark," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "Lose the one thing that may actually give us answers on how to turn me back to normal."  
  
Clark put his hand underneath the truck and patted around for the pendant. When he couldn't find it right away, he shot a quick look in all directions to see if anyone was around. He then stared intensely at the truck and after a moment, smiled slightly.  
  
"Just pick it up already," Chloe chided.  
  
What happened next struck Chloe dumbfounded. Right before her very eyes, Clark had bent down and picked up his dad's pickup truck, and was now holding it over his head like it was a feather. Still holding the truck in one hand, Clark reached down and picked up the pendant. Then, with a relieved grin, Clark gently placed the truck down and trotted towards his house, with the pendant firmly in his hand.  
  
Chloe stood staring after him in complete shock. After a few minutes of trying to figure out a logical explanation for Clark's actions, Chloe just let out an anxious breath that she hadn't known she was holding. Her light eyes widened in shock as her mind finally registered what had just happened.  
  
"Clark just single-handedly picked up a truck," Chloe gasped in disbelief. "Oh my God." 


End file.
